Alliances
Intro Alliances are a great asset to an expanding empire. The alliance provides players with comradery and support as they grow in game. Some of the benefits of an alliance include the ability to send resources to other members, the ability to send troop reinforcements to one another, and they provide protection from stronger players as alliance mates can unite to defend one another. 'Info Section' ---- The Info section provides players with a quick overview of their Alliance. This inludes: *Name of the Alliance *Regent- The name of the Alliance Leader *Members- The number of Alliance members and your specific role in that alliance in parenthesis *Ranking- Where your Alliance ranks in comparison to others on your server *Might- Total Might of everyone on your Alliance *Requires- Here you can set basic requirements for applying to your Alliance should you wish to *Description- Here you can add a description that gives others an idea of what your Alliance is about *Pending Requests- This will show you the number of players awaiting your acceptance or denail of their application. You may click "Show Pending" to see the player's applying. *Set Diplomacy- This will show you what your current diplomatic status is with other allainces. Should you wish to set or alter the dplomacy select "Set Diplomacy" and *you will have the option to be Friendly, Nuetral, or Hostile. *View Diplomacy with other Alliances- By selecting "View Diplomacy" you will be able to view your current diplomatic status with other Alliances. This means that if an Alliance is one that your allied with you may mark them as Friendly, if that same alliance were to become Hostile towards yours you would be able to mark them as hostile and go to this menu to view that status change. *Message Everyone- This allows you to message all players in your Alliance *Leave Alliance- This will drop you from your current Alliance 'Members Section' ---- The Members section is made up of two sections the Regulars section and the Leader section. The Regulars section includes all players in the Alliance, their position within the Alliance, their Might, and their last login. The Leader section shows who the Regent (Alliance Leader) is, the Leaders section will also show the Regent's number of cities, Might, and the envelope button allows you to send a personal message directly to your Regent. 'Alliances Section' ---- The Alliances section will show you Alliances ranked in order of their accumulated Might from greatest to lowest Might. In addition the Alliance's name and Regent will be provided, number of members, and total Might from all members. If you're looking for a specific Alliance on your server you may also use the search bar to locate thier profile. 'Wall Section' ---- The Wall section is composed of two section, the Wall section and the Reports section. The Wall section will show you the messages that other members have posted, in addition the bottom text bar will allow you to post your own message to your Alliance. The Reports section will show you the battle reports on players of your alliance. Category:Other